


The Seduction of Andrea Sachs

by whitelder



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Collars, F/F, First Kiss, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder
Summary: An email that was never meant to be sent, is sent and the seduction begins.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	The Seduction of Andrea Sachs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
> Please read the tags!

From: Andrea Sachs

To: Miranda Priestly

RE: The Charity Ball and Paris

Miranda, beautiful, sexy Miranda, to see you walking down those stairs in that beautiful figure hugging off the shoulder black dress sent my heart fluttering. When Emily forgot the ambassadors name I caught a wisp of your heady perfume and almost swooned in delight, your white neck and bare shoulders all added to my delight and kept my heart fluttering until I was required to leave. Paris, you where impeccably dressed and I fell for you more even in your robe and with no make up on your beauty shone through. I had to leave you at that venue that was our last stop in Paris, you see you where making me hyperventilate especially when you said that you saw yourself in me, but I returned and have yet to leave your side since, not that you have noticed and I don’t want you to notice. I love you Miranda and I am not ashamed to admit it.

Love Andrea

Click “Message deleted”

Andy pushed back from her desk and put her keyboard away, glancing up she caught Emily looking at her, “What?” Andy asked, “what where you typing so vigorously over there” was the reply she received from Emily. “Nothing Em” she replied. Rising from her seat, Andy took her coat and bag from the closet “Miranda went home hours ago and I have finished for tonight, can you get the book?” At Emily’s curt nod Andy sauntered out.  
As quick as a flash Emily was at Andy’s desk and accessing her email account. Clicking on trash she found the email that Andy had been typing only moments ago, opening it she skimmed through it. Her jaw dropped in surprise and a sly, calculating look came over her face. Emily clicked send and off the email went to the newly single Miranda Priestly.  
Then the book arrived and Emily made ready to leave. Arriving at Miranda’s, Emily put the dry cleaning away, put the book on the table and walked out. As the door closed behind her she heard “You’ve got mail”, smirking to herself at the fate she had just sealed for Andy she got into the waiting car and Roy took her home.

On her way to the computer Miranda grabbed the book and began to flip through it. Sitting at the computer she opened her email account and clicked on the inbox. Looking at whom the email was from and the title she seriously considered putting it into the trash and deleting it. But something stopped her, so she clicked on the email and began to read.  
By the end of the email, Miranda was flabbergasted and a little aroused by what she had just read. She’d had feeling for Andy since the Harry Potter incident and now that those feelings where reciprocated she had to tread carefully. She printed out the email and put it and the book with her belongings for the next day.

Andy was late; Roy had been sitting outside her apartment for 20 minutes waiting for her. Andy’s dreams had been scary and she looked haggard. Putting on her new Armani woman’s suit and applying her makeup she ran out to the waiting car, sliding in she told Roy to go and he pulled out into the traffic. Her phone rang, it was Emily, reminding her to get Miranda’s Starbucks on her way in. 20 minutes later she walked into runway fuming to herself. She was very lucky that Miranda wasn’t in yet, or so she thought. Placing the Starbucks on the desk she noticed that the chair was facing the window but thought nothing of it. Sitting at her desk she woke her computer up, on the screen, much to her surprise, was her email program open and waiting with 6 emails in the inbox. Cleaning them out she heard her name being called from Miranda’s office, starting to her feet she cursed and grabbed her note book. Scuttling into the office, pen poised, she waited. “Get Nigel up here for the Dolce & Gabbana shoot, ring Mark and tell him he better be ready for the show on Wednesday and Andrea… deliver the book tonight” Andy was furiously scribbling said words in her notebook and wasn’t watching as Miranda gave her an appraising look with dilated pupils all the while fingering, with short manicured nails, the email that she had printed out late the night before.  
Andy went and did her job and then that night she waited for the book which surprisingly was finished by 9pm thus by 9.30pm Roy had dropped her off at Miranda’s and driven away, much to Andy’s dismay. Unlocking the front door she walked in. She could smell cooking and found the lights dimmed slightly. Smiling to herself a little sadly she silently congratulated Miranda on a new lover. Putting the dry cleaning in the closet and the book on the table she heard her name being gently called from the living room. Picking up the book again and sighing to herself she walked into the living room. Once their, she found Miranda alone and once again in her bathrobe and no makeup. Handing her the book she turned to leave but Miranda wasn’t finished with her yet. “Have you eaten?” was the softly spoken questions, Andy replied in the negative. “Well please stay for dinner Andrea I would like the company as my girls are at their grandparents for a few weeks”  
“Okay Miranda” Andy replied a little unsure of herself.  
Miranda put the book on the coffee table and rose, taking Andy’s hand and lead her to the dining room where the table was set with silver candle sticks and bone china, surprisingly, Andy noted, for two. Miranda took her to her seat and sat her down. Going to the kitchen she served two generous portions onto two plates and took them to the table herself. Placing one in front of Andy and one for herself she served the deep red wine that went with the meal. Savoring the taste she watched as Andy delicately ate her meal with grace and manners that where previously unknown to Miranda.

Andy knew she was being observed thus she put into practice all the skills her uptight conservative British grandparents had given her as to how to eat properly, using the right fork and knife to eat,eating daintily and not picking up the bone and eating or cleaning the plate no matter how much she enjoyed the meal.  
Looking up at Miranda she caught the soft but predatory look in her eyes, the fact that she had only taken one bite of her food and was fingering a piece of paper in front of her.  
Miranda was in fact watching her very closely, when Andy was just about finished her meal, Miranda stood up, exited the room and returned a few minutes later with an item in her pocket. Sitting back down she saw that Andy had finished her meal and was fidgeting slightly in her chair, Miranda rose and cleared away Andrea's plate, taking it into the kitchen.Miranda's heart was pounding at what she was about to do, about to risk.

Taking a deep breath Miranda reentered the dining room and found Andy standing at the entrance to the hall with a wild look in her eyes. "Andrea, where are you going?" Miranda asked "please come and sit down, I have something I wish to talk to you about". Andy sat back in her seat nervously, Miranda went back to her place and picked up the sheet of paper. Walking back to Andy she handed her the sheet of paper which Andy promptly began to read.  
In Andy the panic was rising and as soon as she read those fateful words " The Charity Ball and Paris" she bolted like a rabbit out of her chair and ran for the door, much to the surprise of Miranda, fumbling with the lock because her hands where shaking so much she didn't feel or hear Miranda come up behind her until she felt the soft leather collar around her neck. Andy instantly relaxed at the grip behind her and slumped against the door, leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the door.

Miranda felt her relax and called her name gently, Andy turned in the collar and faced Miranda with fear and anguish in her eyes, completely different to the love and compassion she saw in Miranda's eyes. Calling her again, Miranda held the collar in one hand and tilted Andy's chin up to face her with one gentle hand. " Andrea my dear, I am going to take the collar off now and I want you to sit down beside me so that we can talk"  
Nodding, Andy stood up straight and Miranda removed the collar from around her neck, placing it in the hall desk draw for safe keeping and led Andy to the sitting room.

Sitting down, the stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Miranda spoke, breaking the spell.  
" I received an email from you tonight", holding up her hand she forestalled Andy saying anything" I was surprised to receive an email from you about the Charity Ball and Paris, I seriously considered just deleting it but something stopped me, for this I am glad because then I would never have known that my feelings for you where reciprocated.

Andy's jaw dropped open at that point and she just stared at Miranda. She scooted across the seat and closed Andy's mouth with one manicured hand, the same hand that had tilted Andy's head in the hallway. Andy however was still staring at Miranda like she had two heads and six eyes so Miranda did the one thing that she knew would work, she kissed Andy full on the mouth.  
It took Andy a few moments to register that Miranda Priestly, THE Miranda Priestly was kissing her and a few more moments to respond but when she did and deepened the kiss she heard a soft moan come from Miranda as their tongues battled for control.

The need for air broke them apart eventually and they where both panting and a little disheveled for what they had just done. Andy stood and pulled Miranda to her, kissing her again she said " I had better go before this goes somewhere we both want it to but aren't ready for yet" Miranda nodded a little sadly and Andy led her to the door but not before grabbing the soft leather collar from the draw and handing it to Miranda " Please put this on me" she asked, so Miranda did, snapping it shut around Andy's neck. It was a little loose but being Andy's second collar that was okay. Miranda pulled her closer via the collar and said to Andy "I want this around your neck or at least on your person at all times, you are mine now Andrea and I'm never letting you go" Nodding that she understood, Andy kissed her and told her that she would see her at work bright and early with hot Starbucks® tomorrow morning. 

Saying goodnight over a lingering kiss Miranda shut the door. Rushing to her computer she sent Andy an email.  
Andy heard the beep of a new email message on her phone, opening it she read:

To: Andrea Sachs  
From:Miranda Priestly  
CC:  
BCC:  
Mine! Deliver the book from now on Andrea. That's all MP

Sighing happily she thanked Emily for sending the email and headed home to bed, fingering the collar on the bed side chest as she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, as they say, is another day, what will come will come but thats another story.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has age on it, first ever foray into DWP all of eight years ago when I was wearing a collar almost daily for my own personal identity. Transfer from LJ


End file.
